Wizarding Worlds Intro to Force Sensitives
by dollydolphin
Summary: The first Jedi's on Earth comes from a mixed heritage and 2 being related to Harry Potter don't help much. The Sith are after them and the threat of Lord Voldemort coming back is scary for all. Their love lives are also being tested in ways that they didn't realize. Edited from The Jedi Witches to fit within the story set.
1. A Family's Realization and Devide

My last child or rather children have been born to my wife Sondra and me since we don't want any more after Lorenzo (2) but Michelangelo and Susanna has our surprise child. It also means I have gotten a vasectomy so we don't have any children since for most pureblood families we have more than enough children. Let's see here we have besides this one and Lorenzo Gabriella (9), Annetta (5), Riccardo (8), and Bartolo (13). We are naming the newborns if it is was girls Susanna and Clara and if it is a boys Michelangelo and Stefano. It turned out to be a girl and therefore her name was Susanna. Of course her big siblings are excited for the new arrival more so than Sondra. In fact I'm excited to have another child even if we can't have more and I got the vasectomy while Sondra was still pregnant. Sondra holds our newborn daughter and I hold our newborn son on October 26, 1988.

"You two will be a strong witch and wizard and if you're not then consider yourself not a part of our family," states Sondra to the babies.

"You aren't giving them a chance," I add. "Suzie and Mikey will be the best they can be. Besides they are just a baby so it is way too early to tell if they will be powerful or not."

"I will not have a weak child in the family. They will serve a purpose in the world."

"Yes dear"

"You can call the McCadden family for Anthony so he and Susanna can get to know each other and the Bellerose Family for their newborn Elisabeth for Michelangelo considering we did promise them to see if they could be matched up. You know the spell that would do it, right?"

"We don't do a spell but ask if they would like to have an arranged marriage to our children. Whatever you are referring to isn't a part of the tribe nor have I heard on in any tribe with a died out arranged marriage. In any case I will right them a letter telling them and they will see them when they can."

I put Mikey in the bassinet we were given for Mikey it also gives me time to write to our families about the arrival of our twins. The arrival notice said _Michelangelo Alexis and Susanna Violet Rizzo were born on 10:25 and 10:30 am on October 26, 1988. Michelangelo weighed 5 pound 2 ounces and 22 inches in length. Susanna weighed 5 pounds 1 ounces and 20 inches in length_. I sent it with one of our 3 owls Kwahu a Great Horned Owl. Our other two 2 barn owls Kai* a Common Barn Owl and Benji a Snowy Owl will take the other letters to their final destination. I just pose one letter to the Bellerose family and do that first since that would be easier than the McCaddens.

_Dear Cain, Ariana and Elisabeth Bellerose,_

_I hope things are going well with your family with taking care of Elisabeth and her 2 older brothers. My wife and I just had our newborns and you know we were expecting twins due to the muggle world's ultrasound she needed early on. Well we had the twins today and it turns out they were a boy and a girl Michelangelo and Susanna (I did attach a birth announcement with this) and I know you had Elisabeth earlier in the month and said that she would be your last to us. I was wondering if we could talk about an arranged marriage between her and my newborn son, Michelangelo, sometime soon. I know about the promise about a possible agreement between us and unless this wasn't on the table of an agreement we wouldn't even be thinking about a possible arranged marriage for our newborn son and newborn daughter, Susanna. Please take time to discuss everything before letting us know if we can meet up._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Dante and Sondra Rizzo_

_PS. We may have Susanna's done relatively soon. McCadden said that if they would pick our family for a wife for Anthony if they don't find they particularly like._

I sigh and give it to Kai since she will be gentler around babies so she wouldn't be hurt Benji bites and might hurt Elisabeth. Not to mention Tony may take over Benji upon hearing the news since he was adamant one was a girl which is why I am composing a letter to him. As a seer from a family of seers I did not see the sexes of the children just what might come before they were even conceived.

_To Tony,_

_Ok you got me; one was a girl though I have to say have you been having visions? Or did you just guessed and stuck to that? Sorry, but you know I am a seer who works as an Auror to keep a stable job and if you have abilities I would love to teach you to harness the potential or at least teach you what it can do. So you said I owed what 2 starlings` or 5 bells? Oh, right 2 starlings and 5 bells, just don't spend it all in one place and don't get into a habit of betting. Unfortunately you don't get 5 starlings because the other was a boy but you can keep what you said you would give me if it was a boy. I am giving you your own birth announcement but they are Michelangelo and Susanna for names so you can reference them if you don't look at it. Also be prepared for your parents to talk to you about a possible arranged marriage between you and Susanna. She is our youngest daughter, they are our last, and there is an agreement between your parents and my wife and I if they haven't found a girl around your age to marry. Sorry to tell you that when they should but I feel it is necessary to warn you._

_Keep up the good work,_  
_Dante_

I put the change in the envelope and start on the one to his parents Conrad and Maddison and I'm sure I'll hear back by tonight if Benji gets to them by tonight.

_Dear Conrad and Maddison McCadden,_

_Don't be alarmed that I haven't included Tony in this since I already sent him a letter and told him the news. Sondra and I have had our last children and learned that she was expecting twins via a muggle machine in her early pregnancy due to complications. Well we were graced with Susanna and Michelangelo (attached a birth announcement) a pair of boy girl twins. I know this is more specific agreement between us if you hadn't found Anthony a girl to marry that you would choose our youngest daughter over any others. While I do not know if you did in fact found one but considering I work with you, Conrad, and I haven't heard either way I thought I'd let you know I will still up hold this agreement until I find otherwise. If this did not agree I would wait for at least a year before considering finding her one and Michelangelo one as well with the Bellerose family but it isn't as concrete what the agreement was. I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Dante and Sondra Rizzo_

I seal it up and give the two to Benji and flies out since we have them in the hospital window. I return to my seat and I see Sondra put Susanna in her bassinet since she is asleep. I sigh but something feels off with the newborns with my visions and if they are true they aren't witch and wizard but something more powerful. These light swords have to be in their future but what they are could cause the wizarding world to go into chaos just trying to see what they can do. But I wasn't expecting something to be said in my head.

"Food, need food," it was a girls voice before Susanna cries waking Sondra up.

"Bloody hell, can't she let me sleep for a minute," she states. "What does she want?"

"Have you given her breast milk or formula since they were born?" I ask.

"No neither of them did."

"Then they are probably hungry especially Susanna. They probably should have been feed before they were set down like we did the others so they could rest peacefully."

Sondra is from England and moved to America when I met her. We married shortly after dating and right now we are residing in Pennsylvania but there is a chance I might be reassigned to my home state New Mexico which the McCadden family resides in. We get the children fed and frankly most of the day I try to place what is my children from my research but I was never given a name for it. The rest of the day we just hang out in the hospital and I do get a reply from the Conrad, Maddison, and Tony but Tony has separate.

_To Dante,_

_No I didn't see what they were but was merely a guess but thanks for the money. But the names are good for them and I can't wait to see them. And unfortunately they keep telling me about the arranged marriage when my older sisters gets to marry whoever she wants and just did it before replying. Do I have to marry your daughter? They said this is a good thing but she and I will have no choice along with Michelangelo with whomever you chose. I don't want to marry because our parents said so._

_Your friendly giant,_  
_Tony_

I snicker because that would be like any parents with their youngest while looking for a prospective spouse for the youngest.

_Dear Sondra and Dante Rizzo_

_Thank you for the birth announcement and no we haven't found a girl we like for Tony and it is getting on Sondra's parents nerve even if the half giant isn't even a Taloni and they have been cut off for a year now. As you know we are picky on who we want for our child and one of them being is that they will not get into heated fights and how they are raised. Even purebloods now a days divulge too much into their children which we do not want a spoiled princess with our son unless it is his doing then he can undo the damage. We know your style, it is similar to ours and will love to pursue this, and we would have told if we did find something so we could come up with another agreement._  
_As for Tony, no he cannot see the future. Let's just say this with our families being close he saw a pattern which he is good at and just thought it was time for a girl again since your goes boy, girl, boy, girl, boy. Yes we saw the letter because he kept saying he was correct with one but that he didn't think they would be two different sex. He will get over it the disappointment that not everything was correct. And frankly he is a little pissed right now because of all the searching we have done._

_Hope to see you soon,_  
_Maddison and Conrad McCadden_

I smile at the note letter and show Sondra who is also happy about that but it is just seeing what the Bellerose family is doing since I just tossed it out there. The next day we are able to get home with the twins and our children that aren't in Walpi can meet them. It does take a few days to hear back from the Bellerose in their decision.

_Dear Sondra and Dante Rizzo,_

_So nice to hear from you and everything is going fine with us in upstate New York and with our new daughter. Ariana and I have deliberated sometime about this between Elisabeth and your newborn son Michelangelo for these past few days and praying. We believe this maybe for the best since we do know each other and we want our daughter to be protected which your family can offer. Being a lowly seer I do not get the best money and my only stable income is the Salem and teaching Divinations there. We will come down after schooling is done to finalize everything._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Cain and Ariana Bellerose_

Well that was a relief and now to talk to each other to get what the contracts should say and how if they were to be voided what would be acceptable. The most easiest if they don't want to be married, they have to say that before they get engaged or when the males ask that question and they will break it. What we want to talk about is the family's breaking the contract which we are doing abuse from either side but the rest is very much in discussion. I know with the McCadden family it is a definite abuse, substance abuse, co-dependency, and neglect when they come of age to realize what they want so a child who shows no interest will not get penalized. With the Bellerose we still have awhile but when Tony saw Susanna only after a week of her being born he was taken with her. Well today is December 27th only 2 days after Christmas, Susanna is 3 months old and the 8 year old Tony is holding her as we sign the wizarding contracts.

"Where is Sondra?" asks Maddison. "I would love to catch up with her but she has been elusive especially with the war in Europe and threats of it coming to America."

"In Europe she says she wants to help her brother James Potter with the Order of the Phoenix against this person referred to as he-who-must-not-be-named. I wish she was here but said I could sign for her," I reply.

"Pity, but at least she is helping," adds Conrad.

"Yes, but she will hopefully be back shortly," I add. "She is missing much of our children's growth especially the twins."

"Speaking of which your children showed signs of being a wizard during this time, have they started?"

"Of being one of us, not really or at least not a lot, they have signs pointing to something not seen on Earth. They literally will talk to us with their minds of their needs before they end up crying, saves us time on guessing what they want really. Recently they have been moving object with their hands which is normal in young witch and wizards but it seems different not like they are enchanted to do as they themselves are doing it with something we don't know. I'm close to an answer but I still cannot put my hands on it other than I think they are a reappearance of a decedent that lived in Italy with the exact same powers and it wasn't we but I haven't found what her status was. I also think they have to deal with my visions of light swords and mass destruction. I do know they live well into their adulthood but I don't see everything and what I am seeing is not good for civilians."

"Is it tied into the war?"

"No, or at least it doesn't seem to be, something much bigger than the war something outside of Earth itself. I originally started this lineage to find out more of the Lords of Peace which my family is a part of but something isn't adding up right almost as if at one time Earth was being monitored by actual aliens yet they looked human."

"So you are trying to find what these aliens were? And you believe that Suzie and Mikey are the reappearance of them?"

"Yes, unfortunately when I do find out it will be another struggle to teach them how to control what they do have."

"They won't be hurt?" asks Tony after hearing this.

"I don't know for certain but it appears they come out unscathed or at least with these visions but I do know they are being targeted for something."

"Are there others with them?" adds Conrad.

"Yes, I see two more children like them but they aren't apart of the tribe but they aren't targeted for some reason. They are 2 children around their age an African-American and Asian American and they don't have the mark of the Taloni Tribe but I don't know their magical history or their names. Or at least what I am seeing right now."

They nod their head and we visit a little bit after signing before they have to leave. Mikey's was done over the summer with just an abuse clause since they aren't particular and we couldn't agree to other things. Over the year from signing Susanna's contract my marriage to Sondra dissolves relatively quickly due to rumors of what she is really doing in England and suspecting of abusing Susanna once she saw Michelangelo's and her powers being use for the 1st time and saying they would be good for the cause. Really when I found out there would be abuse I filled for divorce from her to give Susanna chance not to get hurt a lot worse. I also found the other two with powers like theirs Neveah Baxter and Dong-Son Jeung. With their parents help I was find out what they were and were force sensitive or rather Jedi. Neveah was born on December 24, 1988 and Dong-Son on May 16, 1989 so whom I was seeing is younger than my children is.

Right now I have just finalized my move to Wintermere, NM due to finally being positioned here close to my parents. Due to the separation Sondra is in Pennsylvania though under investigation on what I reported her on and she has minimal contact with Susanna right now along with supervised visits as our divorce settles. Last time she took Susanna and Michelangelo to America with them right before Christmas and Susanna wasn't too trusting at that point and pretty much shut off people. Tony is entertaining Sue and he was the one to really I guess start trusting again even if she can't communicate in English yet what is wrong but hasn't said anything through the force.

"Dante," I hear Lucius state and he has papers with him.

"What, Lucius?" I reply since he is Susanna's and Michelangelo's godfather. "If this is about what happened in England then there better be a warrant for my ex-wife's arrest. And what in the hells name was she thinking getting a person to magically tattoo Mikey and Suzie? I know it was done before the last visit but still she will not tell me why."

"Do you know what your wife did in England?"

"Aside from telling lies what she was doing and finding out another thing I think it is safe to say I was kept in the dark. I know she met you at Hogwarts but she should have been truthful with me and not put our children in danger. What is with the papers?"

"They're for Susanna when she becomes of age, Narcissa and I compiled things that may help her when she gets to be a young lady. I do know somewhat happened in England at the last visit and it is a part of what we want to tell her in it."

"What happened?"

"Sondra prostituted Susanna out for cash while there. I did contact the aurors there when I found but by then it was a little too late to even get evidence on who exactly had raped her. I know it is February but I've been trying to get the courts to find the men. We just brought this to the American Wizarding Courts as well once the evidence was gathered and why we came here. How is she doing?"

"She was raped? How many men?"

"I don't know myself but several from my understanding. But how is she doing?"

"She's getting better, ever since she got back has been very reserved especially for her and wouldn't even trust Anthony or any family members for a while. Now I know why. I'm just thankful the training is controlling what they have for now. How did you find out?"

"We heard Sondra was in town with Susanna so we thought to meet up and when we got there Susanna was crying hard. Narcissa was trying to console her but I went into a room to find blood on sheets and confronted Sondra about it. She didn't say anything but it was Susanna with what you said the force?"

"Yes, the force"

"She was rambling because of that so we took her to St. Mungo's only to find out Sondra had already bathed her and removed the evidence. As for Sondra's punishment in this, it will be settled hopefully soon."

"I need to get this to my lawyer so they can put in motion so Susanna doesn't go back to her when she is free or if she gets free. Though, her getting time is also very dependent."

"Of course, Narcissa will be by with Draco as soon as they get stuff she said she would like to make dinner for everyone here."

"Thank you it will be much needed and the McCadden family is here as well. With the stress of moving and Susanna it means one thing I don't need to worry about."

He hands me the papers and I put them in a drawer knowing Susanna will not see it and become curious. At that my den's door opens again to see Susanna running around with Tony chasing her. He gets her in his arms and she just looks around. Her dark brown curls all over hear head especially covering her dark brown eyes of hers.

"She is taking after you," states Lucius.

"She certainly is," I reply. "Is there a mess I need to clean up?"

"Nope, we already cleaned up then she wanted to run in this direction," replies Tony.

"Of course, she sensed new people here, she and Michelangelo seem to have the ability but Mikey is with the Bellerose's for another week because of the move. We'll be out in a minute but I have to finish up a little bit here."

"Don't worry, now Suzie, you aren't to run away from me again. I have to protect you and if I cannot see you I cannot protect you," states Tony as he carries the rambunctious 1 year old out of the room.

"Tony and her are in the arranged marriage?"

"Yes, along with Mike and Elisabeth Bellerose, both are in the Taloni Tribe and are friends of mine which would have been anyways my 1st place to look for spouses for each of them. I just finished moving and the McCadden's brought her today as they promised since with what happened to her I don't want her to much out of my sight for now. And considering what you told me I don't want more things to fall upon her."

At that a howler comes in from an owl and it is from my ex-wife.

**_How dare you take away my time with, Susanna! She is as much as my daughter as she is yours and now my time is restricted to supervised visits in the summer?! When we decided to depart ways this wasn't what said in the original contract when I would get the whole summer and alternating Christmases! You are accusing me of abusing my own daughter and now I have aurors down my ass about abusing her and having her prostituted out not only that but people accusing me of what I didn't do. Vouch for me and tell them I didn't do anything wrong especially with our daughter. I would never hurt her but she will serve a greater good. You have 3 days until I track you down and kill you if you don't do what I demand you do!_**

I sigh and finally it is done but I know this will be one of many howlers from her until either I get a restraining order from her or she is locked up.

"Have you two fought a lot before the divorce?" asks Lucius.

"Yes, especially after the twins were born," I reply. "The abuse to Susanna was my breaking point since I didn't want my children to be abused and was the winner for me to get full custody of them. It is better that they are safe than being abused by one parent and the other turning a blind eye. She will get jail time from what it seems so hopefully it will be a long time. I maybe an Auror myself but I cannot be on the case since it is with my ex-wife. Family business dictates that I cannot be involved."

"No child should be abused, but can you tell me what happened to cause you two to come to this?"

"It wouldn't hurt. It was a week after bringing the twins home…"

Flashback

I had just put Susanna down for a nap since Michelangelo is already sleeping and my wife is glaring at me for some reason.

"What do you want?" I ask. "They are asleep so I'd rather not wake them up."

"I'm taking them with me to England and you cannot stop me," she replies.

"Whoa, when you are going to England, you never told me. I thought you'd be resting for these few weeks not going to your brothers."

"They are going to be recognized by the highest wizard there is and he needs to see their power before he can baptize them in the wizarding world. They certainly are powerful to tell us what they need via the mind, genius and many people would want them in their service."

"No, that can be done at a later date we agreed the baptism wouldn't be until they are 3 months old no matter what signs they were showing."

"They are going whether you like it or not and Susanna needs to learn her place. You don't want her to become spoiled do you? So let her cry it out for a bit then responding to her every needs even if she tells you them she can wait."

"She's only a week old so that will not fly with me and she will think we have abandoned her, do you want that for your child? Any others especially Gabriella you would give-in in a heartbeat. So what makes her the black sheep?"

"She has powers that we do not have and much stronger so she needs to be put in her place and this baptism will do just that and Michelangelo will remember it as well as he gets stronger. He is either lacking or isn't as strong as Susanna is at this point and no before you ask I am going and that's that. Also don't be surprised if Susanna is bruised up a bit that is just from the girl's baptism. The person likes a submissive female instead of a rowdy one."

"You aren't taking them for that and Susanna will not be abused, if this will continue then you can count our marriage over since I do not want our children to be abused."

"You don't make these decisions because they are European way not American way were they prize independent females but she will be submissive to Tony and people who are higher than her."

"And you get all the say? We should be making joint decisions and parenting together not one doing one thing and the other left out. European way or not she will not go through the baptism if she will get bruises since it doesn't sound safe. We agreed to do the baptism and anointing the godparents at 3 months so they will have a stronger immune system and to follow what we did with the others. But I will not compromise if it involves their wellbeing."

"My friends you would say that. It will not compromise their health but I am taking them today and if I have to I will bypass you."

And then hexes me so when I come to the twins are gone. It makes me search the house only to find out from our house-elf Nickel that she took them to England and will be back later. So for 2 days I'm alone with our older children waiting for my wife to come home. I wait until our children are sleeping to talk to her to see where her mind is.

"Sondra, can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies. "What is this about?"

"Why did you hex me and take our children to England? I was worried sick about them and what you said about the baptism especially for Susanna and Nickel even vouched for you going to England but he had no clue what you were doing there. Not to mention you went behind my back to do this."

"I had, to you wouldn't let me so I had to do it my way. I will make more decisions for them if you don't about their training she will be crucial in this wizarding war."

"We cannot go behind each other backs and I do not agree to this training until I know what it entails and I am looking into training them as well but it should be safe as much as possible and unbiased right now. But they are still babies and cannot be fully trained until they are older."

"No, I am their mother and the sole decision maker for them not you as you provide for the family considering how well Annetta and Gabriella turned out. Susanna will be different from them and will be very submissive to her teachers and men in her life. Besides you don't realize how strong they will be and therefore will need this training."

"Really, then why can't I see Susanna let alone hold her once you came home?"

"Don't worry about it you can hold her tomorrow she just wanted mamma tonight."

"So what does this training entail and why start as babies?"

"Michelangelo and Susanna will get tokens to show that they are a part of the ranks but Michelangelo will get training once he is two. As for the girls there is special training after the token so she will start pretty much immediately."

"What special training?"

"Being submissive and she will get bruises if she defies orders even as a baby. She needs to follow orders to the T if she wants. Now if that is it, I'm going to bed and if you continue this I may just divorce you."

She leaves and I check on Susanna and she does have bruises so I find her and start to argue Susanna's safety. Those bruises aren't in a place that should happen since they are on her upper thigh and private areas including her butt. If she will not make safety 1st I have to figure what is going on. This leads to investigation on contacting her brother, their godparents, and so forth for a few weeks of her hexing me and leaving with the twins. One day in summer she comes back with them and I see a tattoo on Mikey's arm or at least looks like a tattoo with a snake coming out of a skull coiled around itself. Knowing a spell I check to see if it permanent or not and it was permanent so I confront her on this and this was my tipping point in the marriage. A tattoo on a baby is abuse in my eyes and I will be documenting everything I see Susanna coming home with bruises.

"Sondra, why did you get Michelangelo and Susanna magically tattooed?" I yell at her.

"That," she replies, "It is nothing."

"It's not anything; tell me what's going on? And you better believe I am divorcing you for harming our children!"

"Divorce?! You aren't getting the children!"

"Tell me what is going on? Your bother says he doesn't see you when you come to England so something is going on."

"Ok, so I don't go and help my brother when I'm in England but it doesn't mean I don't help the cause. We are purebloods, we need to get rid of the mud bloods, and muggles and they will help tremendously with it. No one would be able to defeat them and maybe we can get rid of all the half-bloods."

"What about our nephew, Harry? Or our children? They certainly aren't like us and if that world has the same system then they would kill all wizards so they can be superior to everyone. But that won't happen they will be out casted when they hear what they are most likely and not cared for in the wizarding world. You are taking this too far and are you and James even on good terms anymore?"

"No, not since I called him a traitor and he cut me off from his family. His wife should die but we aren't getting a divorce, I have done nothing wrong if anything you did everything wrong."

"Well, I have an apartment here before I move to finalize the divorce so I'm not kicking you out but I am leaving and taking the children with me. Sorry but I do not want tattoos on them before they say so and before you compare it to the Taloni mark, we are born with it not given it making it a birthmark distinct to tribal member. So I will see you in court as soon as you sign these papers."

I leave for a bit since I have things signed and get things needed to take care of the children at the apartment though I know this will be a hard road but at least Susanna and Michelangelo needs to come with me. She signed it little did I know it will start a major war between us. I submitted all the evidence I had against my wife since I documented everything I saw and Susanna's medical records after each bruises I keep seeing on her butt and private areas.

End Flashback

"...And that has caught you up to date. Obviously there is her side but the courts are taking my side and I have evidence what has been going on with Susanna."

"How she is going about this is wrong especially with Susanna and Michelangelo but they are still purebloods with enhanced abilities so they wouldn't be bullied by other wizards. But she is leaning on them way too much to get her point across for some reason."

"I don't know you that well my ex did so I just hope this isn't a ruse with you and your wife. I agreed to you being the godparents for them because of Sondra's praise to you two. I just don't know if she was lying to me then or being sincere since before the twins were born she was very truthful and I know she had hobbies in England that she didn't tell me about but I always thought she would be with you or James. Have you seen her in England other than when Susanna was…?"

"Yes we saw each other, and even before they were born but it would always be for a short time not a very extensive time together. She and James weren't in the same house and there is a major age difference between them which is the main reason for them not being friendly with each other. There is a 5 to 6 year age difference. We are the same age and met in the same house and from what I would recall fight like cats and dogs."

"That would make sense why she didn't particularly like him even if she did like having him as a godfather to Riccardo. But I want to clear one thing, do you love power?"

"I will admit it is nice to have power over things and how it is to be run. Though it I'm surprised we didn't meet earlier than with Sondra considering we are both part of the Lords of Peace. Sorry but I looked you up."

"It's fine, dad abdicated the title to me when I graduated since he particular didn't like it. As for not meeting up until then, I lived in America and you in Great Britain and meetings for the Lords of Peace are non-extant for a very long time. All of us have a list, you from Arrik Parlayy, the Potters from Verls Yissik, the Snape family from Siiwook Phrog, the Choi family from Skye Sal and the last remaining pointing them to it, and the Ahmed family from Sorv Kienaan and they are similar to the Choi family."

"Are you planning to look for them soon?"

"I have to; I already got the okay from the government that the title can go to Susanna or Michelangelo since originally the Lords of Peace were force sensitive but married into wizarding families due to them not prosecuting them as much. All of us needs to be on the same page and we need to know how many of these families actually have force sensitive children. And frankly being force sensitive does mimic underage magic with young children but if you know what you are looking for then it could work. The only problem is with the Potters; my ex was passed over to favor James. Since he died near the twins birthday the title went to his only son, Harry and he is about 3 months older than the twins are. He cannot be a part of this until he understands and I have my doubts his legal guardians will believe me."

Lucius just nods his head at that point and we go out to the living room to see Tony holding a squirming Suzie. He does this to calm her down and I know she has had enough naps for now so she will try to play and get into everything she can. He actually does this a lot so you would think Tony would get the hint she would rather play than being held. Not that it isn't a comical scene to be hold. Tony will try to hold Susanna several times a day when the see each other or Susanna is being Tony's shadow by following him around and trying to do what he does before getting frustrated.

"Suzie, what are you doing?" asks Tony when she finally slips from him and goes into my arms.

"Play, daddy," she states via the force. "I wanted to play with you earlier but Tony wouldn't let me."

"Ok, sweetie, we can play."

"Where are my other siblings?"

"Your older siblings that aren't in school are at Uncle Oliver and Aunt Rosalia Hargreaves house and Mikey is with Elisabeth Bellerose and her family. The older ones will be here tomorrow, Mikey will be here next week due to us moving, and I didn't want you guys to get hurt. Remember Bartolo goes to Walpi nearby and cannot be here. The others will be here soon."

"I miss them."

"I know you do and you'll see the majority of them soon. You only came back sooner since I didn't want you out of my sight very long and the McCadden family under stood that. I was worried because of how you were acting earlier with everyone."

Tony speaks up, "I didn't want her to bother you while you were working she even said to me multiple times wanting to play with you, Dante, and where her siblings are at."

"I would have told her to wait and she would actually wait even if it would be beside me pretending to read a book."

"What book?" asks Tony and Lucius together.

"An old book from I'd like to say from around 2nd century AD or at least in the Roman Empire due to being in a codex when first found by my Uncle in our very Old Italian Villa. Over the years we translated it from Latin to Italian and English and in English the title is _Powers Not Found on Earth_ or in Italian _Poteri non Si Trovano Sulla Terra_ in modern times it was a variant of it. We can't exactly make out the names but we think it was the original Lords of Peace that wrote the book. The book is actually in Italian that goes by _Potentiae Non Invenitur in Terra_ but he translated 1st to English and then translated to English. It is written in Classical Latin but I actually gave that book to Walpi so they can have it and I have the English and Italian copy. Susanna tries to read the English book."

"Why do you have both?"

"Dad gave them to me when he abdicated his title to me."

They nod their head and I play with Suzie who takes her dolls over to every one of us. I sometimes wonder if she does remember what happened to her because she would act scenes out with her dolls if she is playing alone. It was also the only way the aurors could get her to even motion what happened since they gave her dolls while I was talking to them and the conclusion she was being abused. We didn't think she was being prostituted and frankly I don't want Suzie or Tony to know for a very long time, adulthood if it can hold out that long.

The next few years lead to training Neveah, Dong-Son, and my own twins. Actually the Jeung family sought me out first once they noticed powers since I became their friends for a very long time and they don't even have magical blood so they wanted confirmation. With Neveah, my family and I were vacationing in California and her parents like me was trying to figure her out so I told her that Neveah was like my youngest who were force sensitive. Sondra and my divorce became final within months of me leaving, and Sondra going to Wendigo Prison just off the coast of Massachusetts. I also met my new wife and children a muggle born witch from the Hopi reservation named Anabel Pamuya Martell. Her children's father died from dragon pox. Her children are Carlos and Ruben. Carlos is a year older than Lorenzo and Ruben is younger than the twins are by 2 months. She thankfully was fine with not having any more children because I really don't want to reverse it and we are both in our 30's. She had her kids at an older age than most witches and wizards.

* * *

*20000 names- Female Native American

`harrypotterfanon wikiapedia- United_States_Wizarding_Currency


	2. The Destroying PA Sith Fire

Susanna's POV

I'm visiting Tony at Walpi and in his bedroom at near the potion room since Shima had to come before dad takes Mikey and I to Pennsylvania as he does his search on a person hunt to capture a bad wizard. I just turned 10, Anthony is 18, and he was hired right out of his graduation by Principal Rowan Carter when Professor Alverez the potions master wanted him as an assistant and apprentice. Tony is surprisingly good with potions and frankly when dad isn't training the 4 of us I'm with him as much as it annoys me but I love watching him make potions and he does show me how to make some. He does have to go to work but it is still early.

"Suzie, how long did Shima say she will be here?" asks Tony gathering items.

"She said she would be here most of the day and she is the one looking after me. Mike is with his friends," I reply. "This was planned before hand and frankly the only one he is trying to train right now is Neveah so Brian went with Mike as well. Shima planned a girl's day with us but was called in at the last second. She still is planning something later but I like coming here to explore."

"And get into trouble if you are out of your nonno's, hers, your dad's, or my sight."

"I don't get in that much trouble."

"I'm not talking teacher yelling at you trouble I'm talking about putting yourself at risk trouble. How many times have you scaled the tallest statue we have and many more things along with making friends to the Hippogriff heard and the dragons outside? Do you not understand you could get seriously hurt if not killed?"

"Stop being so overprotective, and besides dad says that being active will help in the long run with training to be a Jedi. God, you are so annoying. Why did dad pick you?"

"I love you, I don't want to see you hurt and I know your dad gave you safe ways of being active that doesn't include climbing every tall thing you see. As for why I was picked for you, I don't know I could ask my dad about you as well and I have and all I ever got was that they made an agreement and they were rather picky about who they wanted for me. Though, I am spoiling you to death with all those stuffed animals and getting what you want."

He mutters that last part as his green eyes looks at the papers he is supposed to be grading before he has to go to class. My chocolate brown eyes look around the room as I have done many times that I've been here but this is my 1st time really in the new room. The other times he was in Kokopelli and with his two other roommates if they were there as well. I have 2 more years to go since it is the day after my birthday which is why grandma is giving me a girl's day. Anabel, Carlos, and Rueben are going to Anabel's parents' house while dad is taking Mike and I so we can have a change in scenery and see I guess friend in PA as well. After a while I feel Tony's hand on my back and I see he has decided to sit near me and he knows were are leaving tomorrow so dad can help find this person. His dad is also looking for them as well.

"What do you want?" I ask roughly even though I know he wants to make out.

"I'm done with the papers," he replies. "And I have sometime before classes start and not to mention in Walpi we finally have privacy. And not to mention this is the 1st time you have been in here, the other times we were at the classroom or the library."

"Anth…"

I'm cut off of yelling his name by his mouth and start to kiss me. It is very infuriating to me and really I don't want to be engaged at all to any man at all let alone mandated to marry him. Unfortunately this is also one of my buttons with him and he uses it because he loves this as well so you could say we have different views on this. It doesn't help that his cut off grandma has been pertaining that we marry before I go to Walpi which is in the hands of the court since we all presented our sides. They said for us to expect a letter sometime after my birthday about the decision.

Tony moves from my lips to start kissing down my jaw to my chest along with moving my shirt down a bit to kiss more. At least he doesn't try to remove my clothes yet so he can kiss everything other than what is exposed. I feel him lick my chest.

"Anthony, please stop," I state.

"Alright," he states with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "But we'll be married someday hopefully the courts don't side with my grandmother. Have you seen anything when they would make a decision?"

"No, and you know I don't actively look for the future."

He nods his head before trying to resume the make out session when a vision comes and I just push him from me. I see fire and nothing more but screaming that sounds like my voice and what I believe are cries as if they are through the force. I try to touch my back because there seems to be something with the back of a person but I really can't tell whom this is about.

"What's the matter?" asks Tony once I come to. "Did you have a vision? You aren't like your father or grandmother since you doesn't talk to them."

"I don't know but I think I get force visions than the sight as they so call it. But I saw fire, heard a person screaming that sounded like me and cries through the force. Also something with the back but I'm not sure what it is since it was only a snip it," I reply.

"Do you know when it will happen?"

"No, but something in me says soon and it will be unavoidable, I keep having dreams that someone is controlling from the shadows. It is like someone is leading these guys to the person they want and try to be ahead of the majority of the people involved."

"Can you see who…?"

"No, and none of my other visions or dreams as well nor do I know who this is happening to. But I do have a strong feeling they are after Mike and I and the persons are a like us but darker similar to Death Eaters."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He just smiles before bringing me into a big hug. Mike and I have our dad's talent of having visions and he said it is one thing that we really cannot control but unless we wanted to he can show us how to predict the future without visions. We actually declined for another thing in the free time; dad and Anabel are showing us how to be Animagi as long as we do the training to be a Jedi. Our visions normally don't vary much if we have it together considering being twins and we are still trying to figure out how if we always want to be connected with each other. He rubs my back and I'm at least happy dad didn't pair me with a pervert. Right then an owl comes in, it looks like one of the USA government's owls, and it does have an official seal as Tony grabs it.

"Great I mostly have one at home," I state.

"Actually there are two, but I'm sure one was sent to your father as well," replies Tony. "It has your address on it and I would think if you weren't here would have went to your house but went here 1st."

He hands me mine we both open it up.

_Dear Ms. Susanna Violet Rizzo-McCadden,_

_A decision has been reached whether you guys are to be married now or later. As you can tell by the hyphenated last name we have gone ahead and officially changed it as according to Mrs. Barbara Richardson's request and her evidence. For the final decision you have to be at wizarding court on November 6th at 11 am sharp in Farmington, NM office on Lucinda Bruja Street if you do not show up without a doctor's excuse you will be held in contempt of court with possible juvenile detention time and fine of 1500 Starling._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Merton Cowley_  
_Merton Cowley_

"That's this Friday," states Tony after he reads his letter. "I have to get excused from work that day. Hopefully her evidence didn't change the contract because that would make this a forced marriage and make you have no say."

"I think it did take, I'm officially now Rizzo-McCadden even if I had to sign the papers in case they found in her favor. It feels like she won even if dad took me away from the abuse it seems they didn't even consider those. But what other options are there, they said only one side will win and there will be no in between."

"You were forced to sign those papers and so was your dad otherwise a contempt of court would have been called. And if they decided to change your last name then this is definitely a big change from what I was thinking. I can't do much right now because I have to get to work, and you will be a good girl and not do anything stupid."

Tony gets up and leaves for his classroom with the papers and I decide to walk around and try to do something that would be of challenge or at least get my mind off the fire and the decision. Grandma comes in the court yard where I am doing pull up and I just drop to the ground since I don't know if I have to talk to her.

"Susanna, nice to see you again," states Principal Cater. "What brings you here today?"

"I was actually on a girl's day with her before plans got changed," replies grandma.

I also add, "I did see Tony but he is very irritating but the court more so than him. The letter for the decision has been set for this Friday at 11 am."

"What location?" inquires grandma?

"Farmington, NM on Lucinda Bruja Street," I answer. "We've been going to them so it doesn't seem to have went to the supreme courts."

"No, it hasn't which is good but they did decide to add McCadden to Rizzo so if that is any inclination on the decision I don't think it will be what we want to hear. And Grandma, have you ever had a vision you saw something and you know what was going to happen but you couldn't see who it was happening to or the location?"

"No, why?"

"I saw fire and lots of it in a recent vision when I was talking to Tony and the only other things I could make out were what seems to be screaming and cries through the force. It was almost like a warning."

"Ah, an Inaloi or as it is described in English than the Taloni language the most confusing vision you will ever have only because you have to interpret it and it does take time. Though this isn't as complicated Inaloi it still poses questions but did you notice any shapes in the fire?"

"Human shapes, but they were blurred out you could hardly make them out. No houses or anything see I could make out."

"Human shapes usually means there is a target and they are finding the target as for the fire and the screams/cries, it sounds like it is a destructive plan and they will kill anyone who gets in their way even if they are innocent. Did you start to talk?"

"No, it was force given I know that."

"I have to remember that you get your visions from someplace else than a normal witch or wizard and we have yet to teach you other ways that visions can come because of the Jedi training."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," interrupts Principal Carter. "But isn't being a seer prized in the Taloni tribe?"

"Yes, it is along with being an animagus and we used to have a high population of both that we connected with the spirits with. Now we have more or less the seer genes as it is passed on through the houses but it has died out in some lines and not all want to become animagus anymore. Granted it takes time to learn and registration but American Tribes has it much easier to register."

"Not, that it isn't easy to register."

"Correct but American wants to know the tribe and since we have a tribal registration form they know they are the Taloni tribe. I know most now try to avoid crimes but there are some Native Americans that do it to be closer to their heritage and be one with nature while before it was to be closer to the spirits. If this was still prized today to be closer to the spirits then there would probably be more animagus around than what there is now."

"Of course, I know the history of being an animagus if you're a tribal member and some tribes had a distinct animal that they would transformed into. The wolves in La Push with the Quileute's are the most known single tribe in America. The Taloni Tribe doesn't seem to have a unified animal that you transform into."

"No we don't but majority it seems for us are either an eagle of some type, a desert dragon, or some sort reptile. There have been the wtfs of an unusable animal like a marine animal. The animals make sense since they are the figure of the spirits the tribe worshipped before the invasion and mimicking their culture. Now it has become people who seek shelter from punishment when they break a law. It's a shame really since before it was common that the parents taught their children how to become animagus before actual schooling and it was up to them if they wanted to be one or not. Now it seems the children learn about it in school and the parents would rather them not be animagus but put their powers to something more useful."

"And you see it as an honor?"

"Yes, I taught my children when I was able to and only 2 wanted to be one and they are teaching their children as well but it was solely up to them what they wanted. It is a part of our heritage therefore needs to be taught at home 1st before any place else."

"What about the arranged marriages? They still carry on today."

"Frankly, in my honest opinion I would love to rewrite it so it is pretty much abolished with only the person saying they want one. Not the one is upheld today but the rest of the elders like what are in place now and it need 7/3rd vote to get it changed by the elders so with me being the only 1 who wants it to change it is hard. What I don't think they understand is how it affects the family today and how it is getting harder and harder to find a spouse in the Taloni tribe that won't have some interbreeding with it. Hell even worse is that we are all related some way and it is worse than the considered pure bloods."

"But isn't it to keep the line pure?"

"Yes, but what good does it due in this world? Most Taloni members aren't full but rather a fraction of and considered white if they didn't have it in the heritage. I'm the only full Taloni elder the rest are either half or less. Most of them are Indians but different Indians so I feel that they are hypocrites. I would rather have it removed so the whole family members can live a normal life than having to say this is who your spouse is and this is who you are going to love. While many put in clauses that they can break simply by saying no some just don't."

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"I still have more to go so it won't be for a while but I don't think we'll be here all day."

I nod my head and they go about their business as I try to occupy my time. In fact this does take the whole day so in reality I'm just doing things alone unless Tony was on his lunch break and ate with me or classes were over then he'd watch over me. But I did try to scale the statue even if I don't get far and be outside doing something. When we do leave it is supper time and my dad wants to go at 8 to the town so we are prepared for what is happening. So we have dinner in Polly's Restaurant and Hotel. After getting home dad has me make sure I'm packed since the other children are in Walpi so they would be safe. We do leave for the small wizarding town in the western Pennsylvania Forrest called Merrifield, PA. For the time being we are staying with family friends the Holtzer family. The 1st night dad stays with us before having to leave early in the morning while all of us are sleeping. I wake up without him around, I'm on edge for some reason or another, and I think it is because of my vision the other day and my dreams during the night. I kept dreaming of the fire and me not being able to feel let alone hardly alive. Unlike normal I don't smell Anabel's cooking and my dad's sympathetic ear when I have bad dreams. But rather parents yelling at their children for doing something that they didn't like. I quickly get into clothes and wet my extremely curly hair before getting a comb through it so it wouldn't be tangled before putting it in a ponytail and heading down stairs. I see broken items in the living room before going to the kitchen to see their two children in timeouts.

"Suzie, morning, you are up before your brother," states Mrs. Holtzer. "I'll get your cereal soon but I need to repair the light and several things in the living room that my children caused."

"Is that why you are yelling?" I ask.

"Yes"

She leaves as Mikey just comes down for breakfast so at 10 years old we get our own cereal and through the force we converse about the dreams we had and both were similar but he is worrying about me. Once she comes back she is surprised we got breakfast without breaking a thing then dad and Anabel made sure we could make cereal for ourselves if that is what we wanted but was working with on the stove with our house elf Dot nearby as well to monitor us. Then again their children are younger than we are so they probably didn't know what to expect with us. She doesn't have much planned other than keeping us inside incase this person tries to attack but in reality it is quiet during the day. When we are getting for bed every one hears noise and Mr. Holtzer is talking in the fire place with dad.

"Just get my children out of there," I hear dad. "Aurors or Jedi will meet up with them at the edge of the town to make sure they are safe. He knows they are there and is hunting them with no regard on who gets in his way. I don't want them hurt and I'm sure as hell I don't want them dead."

"Ok, I get it but are we to go with them?" Mr. Holtzer replies.

"If you can go with them, then I would prefer that but you two cannot leave your children or your home unprotected as well. Have Dot go with them and tell her to find safety as well since she is my house elf and frankly Susanna has way too memories of dressing up Dot and Tony to do afternoon teas when she was little. And in reality her godparents gave it to her and when she either marries or reaches 18 Dot is to be hers and/or her husbands as well. Our family's house elf is taking care of the house in New Mexico right now while Mike's house elf is with his fiancé Elisabeth. At this point I would rather have them with me and safe until this guy is captured."

"Why does he want them?"

"Mike and Sue have powers we don't have which are why this guy is looking for them. I can't explain it all right now but when the threat is over I can. What I will say they are considered force sensitive or a Jedi depending a person's preference. It has something with their appearance on Earth naturally then moved here."

"I get it and you told me before I just didn't realize someone was after them."

"It's a relatively new occurrence than old in terms of physically but in my visions and their visions we were aware that someone would be trying to get them."

"Anyone in particular?"

"As far as I know not at this moment since they need to distinguish the great Jedi out of my twins this person has distinguished that much. How that person is to be distinguished I have yet to figure out but if Sue's and Mike's visions are true one if not both of them will get hurt to a point where if not treated could either cause lasting damage or even death. But get them to leave."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later so you can get back to work. But before you go should we start brewing Physical Reversal potion?"

"No, please don't, we have heelers on hand and they have it on their list if we don't need much but Tony said that this was a potion that seniors are making and is almost done. If anything we will have it on hand close by since we will most likely need it immediately since it takes around a month to make. And the Jedi have a solution called Bacta that is good with wounds as well and can be used in many different ways than only 1 way. We will just have to deal with the side effects with either if there is any with Bacta and what the Physical Reversal will do."

"Got it"

At that I hear the conversation end, I just look at Mikey knowing what will happen next since we both heard it, and he comes over to us after calling for Dot.

"Listen carefully," he starts. "I just got done talking with your dad and you 3 need to get to safety of the aurors searching for this person along with the Jedi. You guys need to get to safety no matter what you guys need to do to find safety. Run, and run now to your dad."

We take off running towards the hills of the small Pennsylvanian town not that it did any good. The town is crawling with people in weird clothes and I get noticed within seconds of running into a person. As soon as I started to get back, I trip over something and a foot is on my back. My black thick very curly hair falls into my dark brown eyes. Mikey is a little behind me and decides to run up to help.

"Hey, get your foot off my sister!" he yells.

"And what if I don't? Because you both need to be taught a lesson in respecting your elders," the person smirks. "You for yelling at me, and her for not saying sorry when she bumped into me, of course you two are the children we are looking for so you ran into a trap."

"It hurts!" I cry out even struggling under his foot since I don't want to use the force on him just in case this is a joke.

"Sorry but can't do that."

At that I lift his foot and scramble to my feet before he grabs my shirt and puts me over his shoulder soon followed by picking up Mikey. Even with what training dad did with us will not help us escape this guy since he didn't know much and relied a book named Powers Not Found on Earth along with friends that worked in the New Mexico, Arizona, and Texas area. Our elder siblings are at Walpi meaning they cannot help and are waiting to finalize are training with Luke at his academy before going to Walpi and be near the Jedi like instructors.

This guy throws us in a cage before getting on something before moving the cage to the outskirt of the town. I remember looking over my back to see the town on fire once it stopped moving. Getting scared, Michelangelo and I get close together not knowing what is going to happen but we don't think he is a part of the death eaters by the weapon this guy carries. We always see wands but not something made of metal and shine of red laser so these guys have to be some different. Something much worse than He-who-must-not-be-named, also an air makes it seem they are not of Earth. Dad always talked that this Luke Skywalker wasn't of Earth and knew how to train us so he had to be something like born in outer space but evil and us.

"Give me the girl, I believe her name is Susanna Rizzo," he smirks.

"What do you want with us?" retorts Mikey. "We haven't done anything to you and yet you are destroying the town, family, friends, and innocent people are dead and you captured me and my sister."

"I will rip your voice cords out of your neck if you don't shut up and give me Susanna Rizzo! The prophecy says that I need her."

"You will not rape my sister!"

"Just give me Susanna Rizzo, you insolent boy, Michelangelo! You cannot protect her from me by positioning yourself on top of her!"

"Who are you?" I ask. "Why do you know our names?"

"You're new master, you are to call me Master Cracken or Darth Karawan, and your names are on you two's prophecy," he replies opening up the door only to grab me.

Once outside the cage he gets my clothes off of me by ripping them and he seems to have his eyes on the fire. He also pulls my hair in a bun on the top of my head and has such a tight grip on me no matter how much I struggle or use what force powers I do know how to use I cannot get free. One time I do lessen up the grip and was about to slip away before he tackles me to the ground.

"Looking for punishment?" he states. "Be a good girl and not struggle or free yourself from me. But you are definitely strong in the force so you can walk again."

"Walk again!" I yell in my head before he gets me back to him again and I was whimpering out of fear.

It seems after people came back, I assume his flunkies that he walks me to the fire and holds me via the force with my back to the fire. Screaming out in pain I try to make sure the flames doesn't consume me and have me dead but feelings start to fade as if there is major damage. Is that why he meant by walk again? He was making me have permanent damage from the fire that I will never recover from not matter what! He definitely isn't the same thing as he-who-must-not-be-names. When he is happy he takes me away from the fire to the campsite and yelling at his flunkies to watch the fire before throwing me on the ground. I get up a little bit but without the feeling of touch I stumble back down especially with tears in my eyes making my vision blurry.

"Well that's good that you are attempting to use your arms and legs so things should be good," states this Cracken. "If I took your virginity you probably wouldn't even feel what is going on, now would you. Also it will make your fiancé even madder at me that I hurt his young bride-to-be since you two are in an arranged marriage. I did my homework before I sought you two out. I don't need you girls to get stronger than me whatsoever. Now should I let you heal or have some fun that your sister so nicely suggested?"

"Please don't," I plead hoping it will help as he takes me into his tent.

In the tent he makes sure to chain me to the floor before stripping himself and raping me. With me not being able to feel anything I am relieved I am not in more pain but things to seem right with me. I must have gotten major damage from fire to my spinal cord so I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Once he is done having his way with me, he throws me back in the cage as they start to get everything together before leaving. Michelangelo and I are in the cage, him sitting and I laying on the floor hardly able to move. After getting out of sight and presumably hearing range since he left into the forest Mikey starts to apologize.

"Sorry, Suzie, I shouldn't have said anything about that," he starts in a whisper. "And I shouldn't have let him take you and now you are hurt. I could have fought him off so you didn't have to go through that and be raped."

"You couldn't stop it from happening, which is why dad wanted us to run but we ran into a trap," I reply.

"But you're hurt, really badly. You were crying and when you tried to stand up you feel back down. What part of that isn't my fault?"

"Mikey, he had the intention either way and probably would have killed you to try to get to me. I just hope we are found soon by people who know how to take care of them since it seems wizards know nothing on how to deal with him. The town was a wizarding town and yet they couldn't defend themselves against this person. And there is no way I can runaway right now unless you decide to carry me. And then I would be too much for you to carry and run."

"So, do you think we'll survey this?"

"I have no clue."

"Are you in pain?"

"No," it is the truth but I don't want to tell her can't feel at all.

If it wasn't for my vision I would hardly be able to tell what I was laying on right now. Let alone when he started to shake me after telling her now.

"How can you not be in pain? That is a fresh wound and certainly he didn't go easy on you when he raped you!" he yells this time.

"Quiet before he decides to punish us," I reprimand. "As for me not feeling pain right now, consider that lucky especially since it is over my spine unless I can't feel pain later then start to worry about me. Right now, he seems to be targeting more than you are and if I can't scream in pain then be happy. And trust me this hurt like hell when it was going on."

"How? We should be out of his hear range and the other flunkies aren't here so meaning we are alone. There isn't much that he can hear and if he can, he can go to hell for all I care. He hurt you and is after us. And did rape you making your life even more hell, not to mention Tony would have gone a rampage when he found out since he is…"

"Him, I know he is my fiancé but I don't want to marry him no matter what. I want to find someone that I love and not be forced into an arranged marriage by the courts since the tradition is stupid even our contracts give a choice but it seems the courts will take away the choice. I don't even know why he accepts this and acts protective and all loving to me when I don't return them back. He doesn't even have a choice who he marries so I don't understand how calm he is. Let alone he annoys the hell out of me with all his kisses that I can hardly understand."

"We are still 10 and he is 18 so age may have something to do with it not to mention he maybe more at peace that he cannot get out of it. The magical laws hold up that tradition for the Taloni people and others like it. Besides it isn't as both our families on either side are blood supremacist but have a blind eye to it for the most part."

"Are you sure you aren't in pain?"

"Yes."

We quiet down and the whole thing is quiet so I end up falling asleep since they came late at night. I believe Mikey as well. Unaware of the far off fight with the fire from the local magical fire department and aurors with dad trying to find us let alone Luke Skywalker and his company in a panic to help out. Let alone the news spreading causing even more fear. Noise wakes us up and I head a familiar voice but he is with a person.

"Dad, Conrad?" asks Mikey waking up himself.

"Great," I retort. "I don't need Anthony to know about my state, he doesn't need to see me like this. But how is the guy beside them?"

"I don't know but look, there is a Yeti behind him. Are you feeling all right? You got it pretty bad last night."

"I think so," I lie hoping to keep her calm.

They seem to scanning the forest before coming closer to the cage and seem to be looking for people in hiding. Dad's and Conrad's eyes widens when he does spot us since he must have only known about the cage and couldn't tell it was we from far away. This is going to be fun to weasel my way out of giving them every single details on what happened since either Mikey tells them or Anthony finds a way to have me tell him. It is rather intrusive to a degree but it is normally I that ends up with scars because of adventures though they don't last long. Unlocking the door with unlocking charm, Mike gets out first since he can move. The dark auburn haired Conrad comes in and gets me in his arms since dad has his arms full trying to get Mike in his.

"What went on?" asks dad.

"Not here," I state. "Mr. Holtzer just told us to run after you talked to him and things happened."

"You're majorly injured?"

"And should that be a good enough reason to get me away from here to get me better."

"She has a point, her back has to be killing her if not did major damage from the looks of it the person that captured us burnt her entire back and it needs to be seen soon," adds Mike. "No one looked at it all night and either she is lying to me about not feeling pain or the fire did more damage to her. When he threw her on the ground she tried to get up but stumble and fell back down. I don't want her to see her go through pain."

"Did the person give you a name?" states the one that has the yeti.

"He said his name was Cracken or Darth Karawan," informs Michelangelo.

"When were you two born?"

"October 26, 1988 to Dante and Sondra Rizzo, I'm Michelangelo Alexis Rizzo and she is Susanna Violet Rizzo."

"We'll get more information at the base but this is more than I need to know."

I'm carried all the way to some sort of vehicle that floats. It doesn't take us long to get we are going but it becomes a hectic place soon after and the only thing I can really tell there is a lot of shouting and panic. Somehow I end up getting in the medical area in which the next thing I can remember is a needling being stuck in me making me go to sleep. I just hope that this wasn't a trap. Not, that Conrad wouldn't make a trap but I don't want to sleep right now.

*Michelangelo's POV*

I get out of the medical area since they seemed surprised that I sustained no injuries while Suzie sustained the grunt of it. Wondering around, I try to find Dad, Conrad and the person who picked us up but there is people talking behind the door. Susanna better be find. I do hear them through the door talking so I eavesdrop before going in.

"Is this bacta salve or whatever going to help Susanna or not?" asks Conrad.

"She will go in the bacta tank," explains a voice that I'm unfamiliar with. "It will help her heal. I'm not saying that damage hasn't been done considering we don't know the depth but if there spinal damage we cannot access that in her state right now. It helps with burns and this covers a large portion. She will be put to sleep until it is healed in hopes it doesn't cause her pain. If her sister, Michelangelo, has anything right about this, is that she is either faking not having pain or there is significant damage. My money is on the significant damage from her saying she saw her try to get up but didn't."

"Does it work on burns? And how long will she be out?" Dad inquires next. "I know it works for wounds but you never said anything about burns and if it was this I would have had a nearby magical school send all potions relating to heal burns."

"Yes, it works the best on burns and actually heals them. She should be out only for a few days maybe not even a day if we do the immersion but you have to agree to that since you are her father, Dante. Otherwise we will have to put on it on as a salve which will heal it but that will take a little longer by a few hours."

"I see no other way right now and I don't want to stall too much with her like this and possibly killing her. Since this happened her eyes went black and other than a person or me she trusts she freaks out even with the low status on her health right now. Right now Anthony will have to deal with not having a decision on this unless he gets here in the nick of time. But can it correct what spinal problems she has"

"It correct any spinal problem she may have suffered from the fire to her spine for the most part. Since we aren't waiting that long it should be easy to correct all the damage hopefully the overnight is worrying me and how she is reacting to everything. She is the Great Jedi and he has basically put her in her survival mode and the only thing keeping her here and not killing us in this state is that she knows you are here and several other people that care for her."

I lower my head; I want my sister to survive at least dad is doing what he can to save my sister's life. I take it the reason I cannot see her is because of the state she is but how can she be brought out of it.

"Mikey," I hear Elisabeth yell from across the hall and Tony is with her but she runs up to me. "Are you alright? Dad brought me here and I couldn't find you anywhere. I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Betty. No scratch on me but they weren't fully after me or at least to get marked."

"Where is Susanna?" inquires Tony. "Is she alright?"

"Medical wing and she's seriously injured and from what I heard in a state no one can go near her unless she trust them. Dad is getting treatment for her shortly."

"Got it, Mikey, you two can come in with me or go your own way."

We decide to go in with Tony opens the door and Conrad gets Tony and me into a hug.

"Dante, I have the potion you requested," informs Tony. "How is she doing Mike said she is in critical condition?"

"She has been burnt severely on her back covering almost off her spine and we were just going to put her in a bacta tank to get rid of the damage. As of right now she is barely holding on as is and her father didn't want to wait until you got here when you needed a say," adds Conrad.

"He was thinking on saving her life and making sure he didn't dally the time he needed to make sure she would survive. I approve what he is doing and I don't want my love to die."

"I'm Luke Skywalker," states the blonde. "We have a bacta tank that we can put her in and should reverse a lot if not all of the damage she has received not that the bacta salve wouldn't help but it is the most potent. If you want to see her beforehand you can. Dante said you would be here shortly but didn't know when since you were at work still and had things in court which a doctor's excuse has already been sent for her."

Tony holds my hand as I hold Beth's and we see Susanna laying on her stomach sleeping. Knowing I should of protected her more I start to cry making Conrad taking me out so I can calm down. Susanna never was this bad when we explored on our own.

*Anthony's POV*

Touching Susanna's cheek is the only way right now even in her sleep to get her to respond or so it seems because of the burn all down her back. She moves her head slightly and I smile knowing right now she isn't in pain and she is in good hands. I can't even begin to imaging the pain she went through for the scar.

"What happened? It looks like they burnt her back," I ask.

"We don't know much detail," states Luke. "Apparently the people that Michelangelo's and Susanna were staying with told them to run but ran into the person trying to find them getting them captured. He then presumably burnt her back which when he returned she tried to get up but feel back down before dragging her to his tent to rape her and said she wasn't in any pain. Whether or not that is true she might have significant spinal damage."

"Who did this to her?"

"Michelangelo said to my friend, Han Solo, that he said his name was Cracken or better yet Darth Karawan. In no way do we think this pertains to what happened earlier on Earth in magic this was he trying to find them to get them on his side any way he knows how. This does give us a lead since we have a name but we haven't asked her yet for more details. It was better for Susanna to come in as soon as she did otherwise she may not make it."

"She'd been raped. He hurt her even more after he set her back on fire!"

"I do not know the exact details but it was Michelangelo said she'd been raped but in her state we can't get much out of her. So far these two are the only survivors we found and Susanna is lucky that she isn't dead due to the fact her systems are starting to shut down due to lack of input and has gone into her survival mode."

"Then I won't stop you from helping her now she needs to get better if needed the potion will be left here and I brought the succeeded ones not the ones that failed."

I stay the room to see her go in and then I listen to Michelangelo on to what exactly happened. Apparently after the host told them to run Susanna ran into the person and he sped up to help her causing them to be captured and put in a cage. In fact Mike even tried to protect Suzie when he was ordering for her and was afraid he was going to rape her. He did say he did strip her and got her hair in the bun before leaving but she doesn't know exactly what happened between then and her coming back just that she had a major wound on her back. Once back he brought her into the tent and he can only presume he raped her since it was a very long time and moans escaping the tent.

While she is healing we get more news that all of the citizens are dead and a lot died before the fire. There were no survivors found other than Susanna and Michelangelo. Her older siblings are given notes but stated that unless something happened for the worst with Susanna to stay in school. Michelangelo believes it is his fault especially with Susanna being hurt. Susanna as of right doesn't know anything but she needs to be told when she is done healing.

When my mom, Daisy, came she helped a lot trying to get ready to help Susanna since this is taking me from my work. I work as an assistant and apprentice in the potion department in Walpi since the head teacher needs help. She is a homemaker and I can see what he needs me to do by mail until I have to leave for the court date on Friday.

After Susanna's 2nd day she is still submerged and I have been doing what work I have in here since I want to tell her and comfort her. She may not particular like me and get into many fights but we our bound by our parents' contract to get married. On the other hand, as much as I hate this tradition and it should be removed, I can't help but to feel for her and show her love. Not that her parents did love her or anything but it seems trouble find her. Like what happened. Sure she may be adventurous and finds pension for some trouble but most find her. There are a few beeps, Luke comes in, and I can see the once warm brown eyes look around in confusion before being taken out. Her hair stuck to her and I wait for them to get her dried off.

*Susanna's POV*

I'm seriously confused, why did I wake up in water? Exactly what happened between when I was put to sleep and when I woke up? Who are these people looking over me? And why am I so damn hungry? I don't even know if things are going if my parents are dead. The next thing comes into my mind is the blood from the fire and screams not only from me but I swore I heard other screams in my head near the fire. And why is everything clearer than a few days ago and I'm not freaking out with new people around me as I have been.

"Everything is going to be alright," states a soothing voice. "I'm Luke Skywalker; can you tell me your name?"

"Susanna, why am I here?" I ask.

"You had a major burn on your back that we were healing which is why you had to be put to sleep and woke up in the tank. The tank has a substance called bacta, it helps to heal wounds, and right now we are making sure everything is working. Can you feel anything going on?"

"No, at least not anything below my neck," I reply shaking my head.

"Can you move your legs or arms?"

I attempt to move them but it doesn't go far before it goes back down.

"Master Skywalker, her back has a scar in the shape of a flame where the burn was," states a person behind my back. "It is healed properly but it still created a scar. Uh was this guy after The Great Jedi and her brother? Or should we put her in for a little bit longer or give her the medication that Tony brought?"

"We better run some test before we make a call to put her back in or give them to her, Mara. But it would make sense if they were after the Great Jedi and her brother since they are to be born on Earth but trained with us. And some signs are pointing to it so hopefully this can get sorted out."

"Great Jedi?" I ask.

"It's basically a special title," informs Luke. "It had a prophecy and a few powers that are of her origin of a wizarding family on Earth along with a major setback."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, either you aren't healed enough yet, or you are The Great Jedi that at least our prophecy was talking about. There are signs that we don't want to ignore but then we don't want to get your health into more danger. The test won't take long but a droid will look you over and we'll get the news. But I have to stay you are very strong we were very surprised that you were even alive when we found you. Also food will be coming soon."

I nod my head as a droid comes and does a quick check and I guess the person talking to Cracken was a droid as well. After a few seconds after poking a prodding me it finally talks.

"She is fully healed but it seems the bacta tank can't fully heal her and therefore left the scar and a lesser nerve damage," it states. "Her vitals are wonderful and anymore time in the bacta tank might not be good for her at this point since the fire did cause irreversible damage to her. One getting her paralyzed from the should meet the neck down. I would suggest trying the medication that Anthony brought with him when she eats."

"Thank you," states Luke and the droid leaves.

"If I'm paralyzed how was able last night trying to get up and a little bit when you asked me?" I inquire.

"It could be from the force, and this does solidify you being a part of our prophecy of The Great Jedi. It sounds like we'll be trying the medication and if that doesn't work we will have to figure something out. I will warn you if the medication doesn't work, that you will require more training to even regain movement if you are capable of it which it seems you might be able to."

I nod my head hoping nothing else can go wrong.

"Is my family alright?"

"Yes, everyone is alive but Michelangelo is blaming himself for you getting hurt. Your fiancée wants to be with you before he has to leave for court tonight and we want to respect his. What I will say you two were the only survivors we found that were in the town not searching for him."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Only 2 days, which is much shorter than what we thought you would be but it does help a lot that it didn't take very long not like it would with traditional human medicine here on Earth. According to the Aurors here that is still longer than magic from healers and didn't know why we weren't using them. We wanted you asleep so you didn't feel pain. My wife and I will train you even if it is just getting you back up and moving."

I nod my head and another droid gives me food which thankfully with what control over the force I have right now, I can feed myself. They leave me in peace and I guess to tell the others that I'm up since Anthony McCadden comes in and sits beside me while I finish up what looks like breakfast items.

"Hungry?" he asks after it is finished.

"Yes," I reply. "And why must I be married to you?"

"First off we aren't married yet, and secondly I have good reasons to protect you. Trouble finds you and your brother everywhere and I want you safe so it is hard for me not to be worried about you and try to protect you. Where you raped though? Be honest with me and if I found out you lie, I will punish you. Your brother thought you were considering what he heard"

"Yes, he brought me back to the cage when he was done but I couldn't feel anything..."

"Ok, I have a potion called Physical Reversal potion you need to drink this and will take a few days too completely work but it should reverse what damage the bacta couldn't with you."

I nod my head and drink the potion. It has a floral smell to it but it tastes like honey with a hint of raspberries so it is rather pleasant to drink than the potions Tony has me drink when I'm sick. When it is all gone Tony makes us lie down and I try to put the event out of my mind for now but I am scared he will be back and things will be even worse. During this time I just cling to Anthony as hard as I can without realizing that I am moving since I shouldn't be or at least not without much training or the potion is working fast for me. I have clung to Tony a few times but not like this. I've gone to other people for this and would rather be with dad than my fiancé right now since he might now the words to calm me. He does seem to pet my damp hair since I can feel his hand on my head and neck but nothing more. Soon his kisses start all along the jaw line, neck, and probably any free space he can get meaning every inch of skin he will get to even if I can't feel it. After 5 minutes or so, I calm down and I get engulfed in a huge kiss from Anthony. When he breaks I give him a death glare.

"What?" he asks.

"You couldn't control yourself could you?" I reply. "I wasn't expect that kiss, McCadden!"

"Sorry, baby, I know I shouldn't have but it was too tempting. Though you normally respond crying or not to kisses on your body and it is a little worrying."

"I can't feel anything below my neck. I can feel my head and neck just fine but the fire did irreversible damage and I can't even move my arms or legs with some restraint unless I am moving them with the force. And you said the potion won't work for a while"

"I know but I wanted to kiss you even if the potion doesn't work right away it will be one less training you need to do on Yavin. Something will work itself out and I have a job already so when we get married, have a house, and children of our own we aren't relying on our inheritance. I took a job as an assistant to the potions teacher in Walpi. Or rather he requested me after I graduated for assistance which in short is a paid internship to see how to teach the course."

I nod my head before he gets me into another kiss which is rather infuriating at points and this is one of those points. I know he is 18 and went through puberty and all that jazz but it seems he quickly forgets how old I am and have yet to go through puberty even if I am starting it. After a while he stops but Luke stopped him to get me into a different room than the medical wing. It doesn't stop him from following me. During the time Anthony had before going to the court, he did my hair so I hardly have to deal with my curly. Then again he likes to play with it.

That night he leaves and frankly I'm just hoping for the best outcome there is for this situation which is I have a say in what I want but with the letter I received earlier in the week doesn't make me believe that it will happen. His grandmother is too concerned that I have an abusive egg donor and dad didn't do enough to protect me from her even if he divorced her and she went to prison shortly after I turned 2 and I hardly have any memories of my mother. She says the mark she put on me was enough to cause last effects to me. Trust me I don't want this tattoo neither does Mike but we cannot get rid of it and it looks like a red faded scar not black or some noticeable coloring. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel like this but I'm all tingly from the potion all over my body but it could be a good sign that I will regain movement and feelings. I wonder if I will get an owl or Tony will do something before the owl even comes so it won't be as much as a surprise when the news comes. For some reason, I keep seeing him propose to me even if he doesn't have to but I'm guessing that is for no matter what age I am and for not having to get married now he might bring a cake, mm cake, I so want a slice of cake right now.

*Anthony's POV*

Leaving Susanna last night was hard knowing she is in pain but I returned to my parent's home in Farmington, NM to get ready and if needed to get the engagement ring I will give Susanna until I can pay for one if she wants a different one. I'm getting into a black suit with a grey, white, red, and black diagonally patterned tie and black loafers. For all of the court dates, Susanna and I have looked presentable if not Sunday's best or formal wear depending on mood but I figure with the judgment it is best to wear formal wear. As always I'm early before the trail but the judge spots me before hand and comes up to me. I know he cannot say the decision out of court so I think they got the owl.

"How is Susanna doing?" he asks.

"She's getting better," I reply. "Things were in place to minimize the damage but she still received major damage but she is alive and getting better. I take it you got the owl."

"Yes and the news from the town. We cannot fault anyone for the fire but hope to find this guy that destroyed the town and killed many innocent people while going after her and her brother. Everyone in America is on high alert not just the aurors anymore but the main public so he will hopefully be caught soon."

"Thank you, it was long days not knowing what will exactly happen with her and if the treatment would take with her but it took even with some lasting effects that we are trying a potion to help the rest of the damage."

"You're welcome and I'll see you in court soon enough."

He leaves and I wait a bit before the bailiff tells me my case is up and I can see my half giant grandmother on the other side. As always she is smirking like she knows what will happen when she may be wrong but in this situation she is using what Susanna's mother did behind her dad's back and frankly may have a good chance of winning if the judge doesn't realize dad stopped it and doesn't see her mother any more. Probably within 5 minutes the judge comes in and frankly we still stand.

"We are here for the rule-ment on case number 5621nb65xr Barbara Fitzroy VS Anthony McCadden and Susanna Rizzo. In light of evidence no matter how far back this was and possible abandonment when he married his new wife presented by Barbara Fitzroy and attention from Anthony McCadden she has received no matter what. It is best we look at what is best for Susanna Rizzo-McCadden, who due to medical problems following the fire cannot make it today. Before I give my judgment any last words from the people standing here today?" starts the judge.

"I just wish to see Susanna away from all the pain she has gone through and will go through if kept with her father," starts Grandmother. "I do firmly believe it is best to move her away from the situation and marry my grandson."

I sigh and let my concerns out, "I see this court making Susanna grow up faster than she has to and I would love her to be a kid for a little while longer or at least enough to hold up two requirements in the contract. One she is out of school and she is at least 18 making her marry now could easily push her to have no childhood. There has been no proof of her father abandoning her just what Mrs. Fitzroy thinks has happened in that area and Susanna's mother has been in prison for years with no chance of getting out so the abuse won't be repeated. Her best bet will be to stay with her father for a little while longer. Not that I can change your ruling considering it is already made."

"Thank you for that sentiment, Mr. McCadden, it has been made and you cannot change it. I have decided Susanna Rizzo-McCadden is to marry Anthony McCadden before she goes to Walpi be that before she goes to this training facility with Luke Skywalker or when she returns. We believe it will be better for her all around for her and to keep her safe considering recent events as well."

My heart falls since this was the worst we could come up with and really a compromise would have been much better if the best of it going by the way side and let it continue as it is doing. The court ends and I frankly get into jeans first right now as I get to the Conjure-A-Cat shop on Lucinda Bruja Street to get a white stuffed kitten with a pink dress, meow sounds, bows for the cat's ears, and soft heeled shoes for the cat. Susanna should love this and I will put the ring on a ribbon around the neck. After that is done I get back to my parent's house to get the heirloom ring. Which is just a simple diamond ring with Celtic not and diamonds a little bit on the band. The matching wedding ring will come later. At that I get back into formal wear to propose this time a more shiny black suit with a purple tie since I have a feeling she will have some sort of purple on when I come back and dress lace up shoes. I then apparate back to the medical facilities set up in the Pennsylvania forest where Susanna is at hoping Susanna doesn't try to kill me because of the news. I see her dad in the hall way and he takes us to Luke Skywalker's office in here.

"So how did the judgment go?" asks Dante.

"Not as I had planned," I reply. "No compromise has been made and my grandmother won out right. I am going to propose to her and as soon as I can I will research houses we can move into but I will let her have a say in it. I know, you told me the riot act when I was 15 and going through puberty. It has been a very long time since a child as young as she is has to marry before going to Walpi. She will still be a child and I would rather wait until she returns from training."

"You no longer apply to the riot act with the ruling and you are good for her. How are you going about telling Susanna the news? She won't take this lightly and by the way you are dressed and the cat with a ring with it I'm assuming you are proposing to her as much as you know how."

"Yes, while it may not lessen the blow of the news but the contract doesn't leave out me proposing to her which I wanted and getting your final blessing which I also want. Do I have your blessing to marry Susanna?"

"Yes, you always have and always will so it is unnecessary. As for Luke and the Jedi who are right now doing a small search party right now they do know of the tradition and what it means. I filled them in so they know Susanna is in arranged marriage to you and that current event is making it a forced marriage."

"Thank you, and now I will go to Susanna."

I head to Susanna's recovery area and I hope she doesn't take this way too hard and instantly rejects me.

*Susanna's POV*

I'm sleeping in a black and multicolored leopard print child's hospital gown that Anabel made via house work spells while I was in the bacta tank. Apparently sleepiness is a good sign the potion is working along with feeling tingly that is fading over time. I wake up to a noise and I see Tony come in the room.

"Hi, were you sleeping?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "But I can talk. How were the results? Was there at least a compromised made?"

"No, compromise was made one side won out right."

"Did you just get back from court?"

"No"

He pulls out a white stuffed cat that is dressed along with a ribbon around its neck that has a ring.

"Will you marry me? Or rather will you accept me to be your husband?"

"What? She won?" I reply without actually answering his question.

"Yes, and I wanted it to be special when I proposed to you even if right now I have to dress up. So will you accept me to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do even if I have no choice nor could it be later when I made a better decision."

Tony smile and gets me into a kiss even if we aren't happy about the news doesn't mean that something that dad saw made us be together. Right now, I don't know what I want in a man so this is being forced on me and I'm still a child that shouldn't be dating a boy let alone be engaged due to Taloni Laws. That night and until he has to leave Tony sleeps beside during the night and he does monitor the progress of the potion. Apparently this potion has side effects the main being that my body may start to attack my limbs causing pain and potential amputation by making them go gangrene of my limbs permanently if magical replacements or healing doesn't take or I don't want them. The potion gets me moving within a week and that is when he leaves and plans are made for Mike, Brian, Neveah, and I leave to leave for outer space to train. While we are all in comfortable clothing I am wearing an animal hoodie, a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and converse since this was the most comfortable for me.

* * *

AN: Some sections are taken from The Jedi Witches and adapted to fit in to this story. It is mainly the running and rescuing taken out.


End file.
